The Castle Torn Asunder
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle's emotional stability is tested when his girlfriend is in danger. Original Character: Clair-Castle's ex. Luther-Clair's dog. Abril-Castle's girlfriend. Sasha-escaped convict. Jaz-convict.


Original Characters: 

Clair Hampton (formerly Winter); Castle's ex. First appears in "Castles in the Air"

Luther; Clair's put bull terrier. First appears in "The Haunted Castle"

Abril Rivera; motorcyclist, process server, vegetarian, Castle's current girlfriend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Sasha Beketov (aka The Chess Killer); escaped convict. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Jaz (Jazmin); inmate of Bayview Correctional Facility for Women. First appears in "The Castle Dungeon"

* * *

><p><span>The Castle Torn Asunder<span>

Having gone to sleep with Luther on the floor beside him, Castle isn't very surprised to wake up with the dog on the bed between him and Clair. He slips out of bed without disturbing either of them, visits the bathroom and then heads to the open-plan living area to stoke the fire before starting on breakfast. Luther finds him first, followed closely by Clair who says, "I've missed your cooking."

Castle smiles and says, "Oh, yeah; no takeout this far from town." And then he glances around at the timber wall panels, vaulted ceiling, stone fireplace and view of Lake Sutherland through the wall of windows before saying, "This place is beautiful."

Clair smiles and says, "It's even prettier outside. I'll give you the tour after breakfast." And then she says, "I'll just let Luther out. We'll be back in a few."

Breakfast is ready by the time they get back and Castle has set two places beside each other at the small dining table. Throughout breakfast, Luther sits by Clair and patiently waits for a few scraps of bacon and Castle says, "You're teaching him bad habits."

Clair grimaces and says, "Yeah, I know. I don't think that I'm going to be very strict as a parent either."

Castle hesitates and then says, "How were you the first time?"

Clair's eyes reveal a little pain, but she readily says, "He was only two when he was killed. I'm not about to discipline a child that age."

Castle gently says, "You're right; you're not very strict." And then he grins and says, "Which means you're in real trouble if we have a son." Clair lowers her gaze and says nothing, so Castle says, "Did I say something wrong?"

Clair looks up and there are tears in her eyes as she says, "No; you said _we_."

"Of course. You do remember that going it alone was your idea?"

"I know. It's just…you didn't mention the baby at all last night and you don't talk about it much on the phone, so I wasn't sure…"

Castle realizes his error and drops to his knees before her. He lifts up her sweater enough to kiss her abdomen and says, "I think about both of you all the time. I even have an app on my cellphone that's tracking the baby's progress. I just…you were so adamant about doing everything yourself that I've been letting you decide how much we talk about the pregnancy. But I'm interested in everything, ok? And, if you change your mind about being a solo parent, I'm in."

Jealous of the affection, Luther tries to get between them. By the time Clair has ordered the dog to his bed by the fire, she's composed herself and says, "I haven't changed my mind. But I don't really have anyone else to discuss it with."

Only now realizing how difficult it's been for Clair since she left, Castle says, "I'm sorry."

Clair smiles, kisses him and says, "You've nothing to be sorry for. Apparently I'm stupid. I should have known that you'd want all the details."

Relieved that she seems ok, Castle smiles and says, "Yes, you should have." And then he gets to his feet and says, "How about that tour?"

* * *

><p>Beckett has become so used to Castle showing up at Homicide with her first cup of coffee that she's actually reaching for the phone to find out why he's so late when she remembers that he's with Clair. Of course, that thought sends her mind in dangerous directions and she steadfastly blocks all of them before heading to the dreaded espresso machine. One side effect of Castle always providing her coffee is that she's the only cop in the entire department who still doesn't know how to work it.<p>

She's almost disappeared in a cloud of steam when Esposito bumps her hip with his and says, "You're hopeless. Step aside."

With Esposito and her father being the only two people who could get away with speaking to her like that, Beckett moves out of his way and says, "It hates me. I'm sure of it."

He grins and says, "Nah, it doesn't hate you. It just knows that you'd prefer Castle to be making your coffee."

He knows better than to look at her while she glares at him like that and gets busy making her coffee. She readily forgives him and says, "Thanks for this."

Esposito hands her the cup and says, "No problem, boss. What's on for today?"

"Nothing so far; still no sign of Sasha. Unless a body drops, we're doing paperwork."

Esposito is now making his own cup and says, "Not that I'm praying for murder, but I really don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah, I know. But we can stall until Ryan gets here and then tease him about being late."

Esposito's eyes light up and he says, "Something along the lines of, _Wouldn't Jenny let you out the door?_"

Beckett says, "Risky for you, considering you have a girlfriend."

"And you have a boyfriend." Only as he says it, does Esposito remember that Josh is in Africa and he says, "Sorry; forgot."

"You don't have to dance around it. In fact, it looks like he's coming back on Sunday, at least for a while."

Esposito frowns and says, "Does Castle know?"

Beckett's face betrays nothing of what she's feeling when she says, "Why would Castle need to know?"

Nervous about how far to push her, he settles for, "He doesn't _need_ to know. But he'll want to, and it's the right thing to do."

Beckett eyes flash a moment of anger, but then she lowers her gaze and says, "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him when he gets back."

Satisfied that she's not plotting revenge for his audacity, Esposito grins and says, "Do you reckon we've got time to mess with Ryan's chair?"

Beckett also grins and says, "Let's find out. I'll be lookout."

* * *

><p>Abril is in her office when Castle calls and says, "You busy?"<p>

"Always, but not so much that I can't talk to you, though I told you not to bother."

"I know. But I figured you're just being noble and I can ignore that instruction."

Abril smiles at his thoughtfulness and says, "How's Clair?"

"She's fine; not nearly as worried about Sasha as I was."

"You said _was_; you're feeling better now that you've seen her?"

"Much, thank you."

"Then I'm glad you went." Castle is quiet for a while and Abril says, "Still there?"

Castle says, "Yes, still here. But now I'm wishing that I were with you."

Abril smiles and says, "How does your heart cope?"

"With what?"

"You have, but my count, at least three women in there. How are you not torn apart?"

"I don't know. I guess it helps that I limit myself to one lover at a time…though there have been a couple of memorable exceptions."

Abril says, "Oh, that reminds me; I've got a friend who's really into you and she was wondering…"

A little too eagerly, Castle says, "Really?"

Abril laughs and says, "No. Get over yourself."

She can imagine him miming being stabbed in the heart when he says, "Oh, that was just cruel."

Then Abril catches up with what he said earlier and says, "So, you and Clair aren't…?"

She's certain that he's smiling when he says, "Aren't what?"

"Rick!"

He laughs and says, "Just a little payback." And then he says, "We're sharing the only bed. But I won't be having sex until I see you next. I mean, if that's ok with you?"

Touched that he would bother to abstain when she's given her tacit approval for more, Abril says, "Yes, that's ok with me." And then she says, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Just a few more nights. Would you like to go out for dinner Saturday night?"

She smiles and says, "No; I'd like to stay in."

"Now who's _insaciable_?"

"You've been practicing that one."

"It's a good word." And then Castle says, "I'd better go. I'll call you when I land on Saturday."

"Ok. Thanks, Rick. Say hello to Clair for me?"

"Will do." Castle stares for a moment at the view of the lake from Clair's private dock and then goes back inside the house. He hands Clair the satellite phone and says, "Works well, thanks. I can't get even a whisper of reception out here."

Clair puts the phone on the kitchen counter and says, "How's Abril?"

"Fine. She says hello."

Clair hesitates and then says, "Does she know that you and Kate are practically joined at the hip?"

Castle smiles at the description and says, "Yes, she knows and she doesn't have as much of a problem with it as you did."

"I'm glad. So, you and Abril will stay together?"

Castle shrugs and says, "No idea. The older I get, the less certain I am of anything. We've already lasted longer than I expected." Turning it back on her, he says, "What about you? Found anyone to replace me yet?"

Clair frowns and says, "Why would I be looking?"

Surprised at her attitude, Castle says, "Because you…well, you just should. You're seriously not even going to consider it?" When Clair only shrugs, he exclaims, "But you really like sex!"

Clair laughs at his outburst and says, "And I did fine without it for years before I met you. It's just sex."

"Don't you get lonely out here?"

"No. I've cancelled all lessons for the week, but usually I have a student here almost every day now. Of course, Luther keeps me company in the evening, and soon enough there'll be three of us."

Castle smiles at the thought and says, "Three and a half?"

Grateful, as always, that he's staying true to his word about letting her raise their child alone, Clair says, "Maybe three and a quarter?"

Castle wraps his arms around her, kisses her forehead and says, "I can live with that."

* * *

><p>Castle's been gone three nights and Beckett is doing paperwork yet again when she gets his call. She doesn't recognize the number, but that oh-so-familiar voice makes her breath catch a little when he says, "Hey, detective. Missing me yet?"<p>

Despite herself, Beckett smiles and then says, "Sorry, who is this?"

"Funny. How are things on the east coast?"

"Ok. How's Clair?"

"She's well. It was a good idea to visit. There's no way even Sasha is finding this place. I almost didn't make it and I had the address." And then Castle says, "Any news?"

"No. I check in with the taskforce every day, but there's still no sign of her. Maybe she really did leave the state."

Castle is quiet for a second and then says, "So, what's not ok?"

Confused, Beckett says, "Pardon?"

"When I asked how you are, you said _ok_. So what's not ok?"

Marveling again at how observant he is, Beckett says, "Oh, this case." When Castle remains silent she knows that he won't let her get away with skimming over the details. After one deep breath she says, "Yesterday, we were called to a place on Clinton Street; one of those old apartment buildings with an airshaft in the middle of the building." She has to swallow before continuing and then says, "Someone threw a newborn baby down the shaft; he died on impact."

Castle's voice is almost a growl when he says, "Did you get them?"

"Yeah. It wasn't difficult. Some bastard got his fifteen year old daughter pregnant and decided to dispose of the evidence."

His voice still contains a dangerous edge as he says, "What happens to the girl?"

"Don't worry, Castle. She won't ever see her father or that apartment again."

Castle sounds a little more himself when he says, "Good." And then he says, "How's Jaz?"

Recovering quickly from the subject change, Beckett says, "You probably saved her life."

"I did? How?"

Bringing up the details on her computer, Beckett says, "She's an epileptic who suffers non-convulsive seizures; sort of like being in a trance. She got addicted to clonazepam, which was originally used to treat the seizures. Sudden withdrawal of the drug at such large doses caused her to experience prolonged seizures; something called _status epilepticus. _Staff noticed a change in her behavior, but assumed she was finally settling down. If it had gone on much longer, she'd have slipped into a coma and died."

"I don't see how that means I saved her life."

Smiling at his modesty, Beckett says, "We looked into Sasha's fellow inmates because of something you said, you recognized instantly who Jaz was and that Sasha's actions were probably intended as revenge for Jaz punching you. If it weren't for you, we would have only discovered what had happened after Jaz died…possibly not even then."

"Oh, ok. Then I accept the credit." And then Castle says, "Will she be all right?"

"Looks like it. They'll wean her off the clonazepam with a less aggressive drug and keep a closer eye on her from now on." Beckett hesitates before asking the question she's been avoiding, "How long are you staying?"

"I'll be back on Saturday. See you Monday?"

"See you Monday."

When she hangs up, the guys are staring at her and Esposito says, "Castle?"

"Yeah."

Ryan says, "And you didn't think that we might like to talk to him?"

Beckett knows they're just trying to wind her up and she says, "It wasn't a social call. He was asking about Sasha."

Satisfied with the two-desk buffer between them, Esposito says, "If it wasn't a social call, why were you smiling like that?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Beckett says, "Smiling like what?"

The guys look at each other and then give their best impression of her quiet smile on hearing Castle's voice. Beckett chews the inside of her cheek as she decides their fate and then says, "Maybe it's time for a coffee?"

Recognizing it as a reprieve, the guys leap to their feet and head to the break room to make three coffees, while saying, "Yes, boss."

When they're out of sight, Beckett has a different smile on her face as she remembers to be grateful for such friends.

* * *

><p>This time Castle didn't bother going outside to make the call, so Clair has heard his part of the conversation and says, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Oh, nothing serious; just the case they're working on." When Clair waits for details, Castle says, "Trust me; you don't want to know."

Almost afraid of the answer, Clair says, "You're going?"

Snapping out of his melancholic mood, Castle says, "No, she'll be fine." And then he says, "So, what are we doing today? I'm not sure my legs are up to hiking again."

Clair smiles and says, "Nor mine. How about we catch a couple of salmon for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The early, Saturday morning air is particularly chilly as Abril rolls her motorbike out into the street. She levers the choke on and pushes the ignition switch until the engine catches and roars into life. Her phone is secured in the sports band velcroed around her wrist. She opens Maps, keys in the first address and then dons her helmet and gloves. The bike has warmed up by then, so she cancels the choke and rides off.<p>

The first two jobs are completed without a hitch and things are going well. After checking the details, Abril enters the next address into her phone and heads for New Rochelle. She makes good time and arrives at the gated community inside an hour. She's expected, of course, and is permitted past security after supplying her name. She arrives at the house on Seaview Ave and is careful to park the bike where the stand won't scratch the driveway. After grabbing the relevant paperwork, she approaches the front door and pushes the doorbell once. Through the intercom, a woman's voice says, "Yes?"

"I'm from Acts of Service, Ms. Stonegate. I have some papers for you."

It's only a few seconds later that the door opens. Ms. Stonegate is a well-dressed, dark-haired Caucasian woman, perhaps in her mid to late twenties. Something about her jogs a memory for Abril, but she can't quite grasp at it and pushes it aside. She hands over the envelope and says, "I was told that you'd also have some papers for me?"

It's obviously slipped the woman's mind and she says, "Oh, yes. I'll be right back."

As the older woman is returning with a large, sealed envelope Abril suddenly recognizes her, only she sees her as a teenager with a long plait down her back. As Ms. Stonegate approaches, Abril says, "Louisa, right?"

It's not recognition, but shock and perhaps fear that flickers over the woman's face before she closes her expression and says, "Sorry?"

Overjoyed to see an old friend, Abril says, "It's me; Abril Rivera, from Crossroads." Looking at their surroundings, she says, "You're doing all right."

There's still something guarded about the woman's gaze when she says, "I'm sorry, but you have me confused with someone else."

Finally Louisa's tone of voice alerts Abril that she's said something wrong, so she holds out her hand for the envelope and says, "Of course, my mistake."

But then Louisa smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes, and says, "You called me Lou."

Abril smiles and says, "And you called me Abe."

Louisa steps aside and says, "Abe; that's right. Come in." When Abril moves to remove her boots, Louisa says, "Don't worry about that, for God's sake. This house will be sold after the divorce anyway."

Abril shrugs and precedes her host into the house. Louisa shows the way to the kitchen and says, "Coffee?"

"That'd be lovely, thanks; black, two sugars."

Louisa points down a side corridor and says, "Oh, if you want to freshen up the bathroom is second door on the left."

Abril thanks her and takes her up on the offer. After using the facilities and taking note of everything from the frothy, scented toilet bowl to the raised, marble bathtub, Abril is glad that her friend is doing well. When she returns to the kitchen, the smell of coffee is already evident and Louisa says, "So, process server is what you do now?"

"Yes. It's long hours, but good money. I started working for someone else, but they had to leave town and helped set me up in my own business. I'm gradually paying her back. If things keep going as they are, I'll own it outright in a few years."

Louisa says, "And you lost your accent somewhere along the way."

Abril smiles and says, "So did you. I don't hear much Brooklyn in that voice anymore."

"I guess we're both doing well for ourselves." And then Louisa brightens and says, "I've got a photo of the two of us somewhere. I'll be right back."

Left alone with only the bubbling percolator for company, Abril looks around at the house and thinks that Louisa has done very well indeed. When Louisa returns empty-handed, Abril says, "No go?"

"No, sorry. I'm sure it's here somewhere. But I've already started packing, so I'd have trouble finding a photo album in here, let alone a loose photo."

She gets busy making the coffees and Abril says, "So, your marriage didn't work out?"

"No. But it's ok. He's being very reasonable about the whole thing, so I'll manage."

Abril smiles and says, "You always did. Remember that time we busted out and you convinced all those strangers at the station that we'd lost our money and just needed a few bucks to get home?"

Louisa hands Abril her coffee and says, "Yeah, it worked well until that transit cop spotted us."

Abril thanks her for the cup and says, "My favorite part was when you even convinced them that I was your sister." She starts to laugh and says, "And that I was adopted." The coffee is too sweet, but Abril doesn't want to interrupt the trip down memory lane and makes no comment. They reminisce some more about their time together at Crossroads Juvenile Detention Center and then Abril says, "You know; hanging out with you was the only good thing about that place."

Looking genuinely moved, Louisa says, "Yeah, for me too. I'm really sorry, Abe."

Abril is having trouble concentrating and assumes that Louisa is talking about the fact that she took off while the transit cop nabbed Abril, so she says, "It's ok, Lou. We were only kids."

Louisa can see that the drug is fast taking hold and says, "No, Abe, I'm sorry that you recognized me."

Far too late, Abril realizes that the extra sugar in the coffee was to mask whatever Louisa has dosed her with. She knows that, whatever the reason, it can't end well for her, so she lunges at Louisa. But her limbs are already refusing to obey her and she falls to the floor as Louisa dodges her grasp. When Abril's head smacks onto the cold, white tiles her last thought before losing consciousness is that she'll miss her date with Castle.

* * *

><p>It's still dark when Castle's alarm wakes him, the dog and Clair. He quickly switches it off and Clair says, "Time to go?"<p>

"Yeah, but you don't have to get up."

Clair is already getting out of bed and reaching for her robe as she says, "You're not getting off that easy. You have to cook me breakfast before you go, for the baby's sake."

Castle chuckles and says, "Fair enough. But you'll have to help out, or I'll miss my flight." Clair lets Luther out, leaving the door slightly ajar, before feeding the fire and starting on the coffees. Usually, Clair steps outside to wait for the dog and Castle says, "Aren't you worried that he'll run off?"

Clair smiles and says, "No. He's even more attached to me than you are."

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Luther pushes the door open and heads to his spot by the fire. Frying pan in hand, Castle gently kicks the door shut with his foot and says, "Maybe you could teach him to shut the door? It'll probably be easier than teaching a child to do it. Her own bedroom door is the only one that Alexis always remembers to close." When Clair only smiles, Castle says, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been really nice having you here, away from…all the reasons I left."

"Away from Kate?"

"She's not the only reason I left."

Castle smiles and says, "No, but she is what we fought about the most." And then he shrugs and says, "And you were right, of course."

Shocked to hear him admit it, Clair says, "But you said that you're with Abril?"

"I am. But she understands that I have some rather complicated feelings for Beckett."

Clair smiles and says, "Not complicated at all, Rick." And then she says, "Does Kate know how she feels about you?"

"We've not discussed it…she _won't_ discuss it, but I think she's beginning to admit it to herself."

"And what happens to Abril if you ever get your act together?"

Becoming uncomfortable, Castle only says, "She's prepared to risk it."

"Risk her heart?"

Castle grimaces and says, "I wish you hadn't put it quite like that, but yes."

Clair hasn't missed his anxiety and says, "Sorry, just curious."

"That's ok. I don't think there should be any taboo subjects between us." And then he grins and says, "Though I can live the rest of my life without hearing the word _perineum_ again. Meredith was very into sharing all her symptoms."

Clair laughs and says, "Ok, Rick; no peri…no over-sharing."

They enjoy their breakfast in relative silence and are equally quiet as they clean up and while Castle finishes getting ready. He finally addresses what's bothering them and says, "It absolutely sucks living so far away from you."

Clair nods, but then says, "Necessary though. I lost track of how many times I nearly drove back to New York." And then she says, "You'll be back for the ultrasound in April?"

Castle considers it and says, "I'll have to think about it." When Clair looks a little wounded, he quickly says, "Oh, I want to be here, believe me. But every time I visit makes it more likely that one of the people hunting you can find you. So we need to prioritize my visits, ok?"

Clair nods and says, "Of course; you're right." When Castle glances at his watch, she says, "Time?"

"Yeah, the cab will be here any minute." He gathers Clair in his arms and says, "Thanks for letting me visit."

Clair returns the embrace and says, "Not sure I could have stopped you."

Castle smiles and says, "Of course you could. Haven't I always done as you asked?"

In answer, Clair kisses him; a long, lingering gesture of gratitude and then says, "Yes, you have." And then she says, "Luther and I are going for a walk. We'll be gone a while."

Realizing that Clair is reluctant to watch him leave, Castle doesn't say goodbye. Instead, he releases her and says, "Ok. I'll talk to you soon."

Clair's hand barely touches the door when Luther leaves his spot by the fire and rushes to her side. The dog exits before her and, just before closing the door, Clair says, "Thanks, Rick."

* * *

><p>Abril wakes in total darkness, every inch of her body in pain, with her head demanding the most attention. When she tries to lift a hand to her temple, she realizes why her joints are protesting; her hands are restrained behind her back with something hard enough to bite into her wrists. Her boots and jacket are missing and her ankles are bound too. She's lying in a puddle of water and the chill is creeping towards her bones. What feels like cloth and tastes like fuel is stretched across her mouth hard enough to hurt her cheek muscles. There's not much sound and Abril presumes that the darkness is due to it being night, and she wonders how many hours she was unconscious. The only thing she can hear is distant traffic and the gentle lapping of water right beside her, so she figures that she's near the beach at the back of Louisa's house. Fighting nausea, she tries to work out why Louisa has done this, until her head hurts even more and then she turns her focus to finding a way out of her predicament.<p>

* * *

><p>When Castle arrives at his apartment on Saturday afternoon, Martha is relaxing on the sofa with a magazine and a glass of white wine. She looks up as he enters and says, "Hello, darling. How was your vacation?"<p>

"Not exactly a vacation, Mother."

"Oh, you did some writing?"

"Well, no."

"Solve any murders?"

He walks over and kisses her cheek in greeting and says, "Ok, it was a vacation." Gesturing to the wine glass, he says, "Starting early today?"

Martha lifts the glass in toast and says, "Absolutely. I'm staying in tonight. What about you?"

"I'm seeing Abril tonight, if she ever answers her phone." And then Castle says, "Alexis home?"

Glancing at the stairs, Martha says, "She is right now. But I think she's also got a date tonight."

Putting his suitcase out of the way beside the sofa, Castle says, "Then I'd better say hello now."

After greeting his daughter, Castle unpacks and has a shower, then calls Abril. It goes straight to message again. So he tries her office phone. When it's diverted to her cell, he doesn't bother leaving yet another message. Two hours later, he's starting to get worried and bothers to visit Abril's apartment. When there's no answer at her door, he questions the doorman, only to find out that Abril left early in the morning and hasn't yet returned. With no other recourse, Castle calls Beckett and she says, "Hey, writer. Missing me already?"

Smiling at her parody of his words, Castle says, "Yes. But that's not why I'm calling. Abril and I had a dinner date tonight, but I can't get hold of her."

"She's not here, Castle."

"I know that, but I…can't you do something?"

Beckett is quiet for a second and then says, "You're really worried."

Nervous about how to word his reply, Castle says, "She was _really_ looking forward to seeing me. So, yeah, I'm worried."

"Maybe she's just avoiding you. Was she upset about you visiting Clair?"

"No, Beckett. She's not jealous of you. Why would she be jealous of Clair?"

Ignoring the allusion to his feelings for her, Beckett says, "Has she ever done anything like this before?"

"Not at all. She barely switches her phone off when we're together, let alone when we're apart. And this is the first week since we hooked up that we haven't had a date. I talked to her while I was away and…trust me, she is _not_ avoiding me. I'm just worried that she's come off the bike and is lying, injured somewhere and…"

When he can't continue, Beckett says, "Ok, Castle. I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime, keep your phone on and let me know immediately if she calls you."

"Ok, thanks." And then he remembers something and says, "Wait; she uses GPS for proof of service. Can you track that?"

"I can. Do you know what brand?"

Castle growls in frustration and says, "No. It's about the size of a small cellphone, light-grey and white and clips onto her belt…it had a blue logo on it, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's ok, Castle. That and her details will be enough. I'll get back to you."

She's gone almost before Castle can process the sentence, though he doesn't mind. But even knowing that Beckett is taking his concerns seriously doesn't stop him from feeling sick with worry. He's hasn't even solved the issue of whether he should go home, or stay put, when Beckett calls him back and says, "Abril activated the emergency alert on the GPS unit only minutes ago. Where are you?"

"I'm at her new place; 109 Norfolk Street."

"I'll be there soon. We're heading for New Rochelle. First responders are on their way and I gave them a few details that might help."

Despite taking the time to let Martha know what's going on, the short wait for Beckett to arrive seems to take forever. She's barely had time to stop before Castle jumps in the passenger seat and she takes off without a word. Unwilling to do anything to break her concentration, Castle doesn't even say hello. Once they're through the worst of the traffic, Beckett says, "If she can push the button, she's probably ok, Castle."

With no conviction, he says, "I guess." And then he says, "Where are we going; the actual address?"

"77 Seaview Avenue; mean anything to you?"

"No. It must have been a job. She usually works on Saturday."

Castle is doing something on his phone and Beckett says, "Her phone is switched off or destroyed, Castle."

"I know. I'm researching the address, because this is starting to feel like it's not an accident."

Glad that he has something to distract him, Beckett shuts up and focusses on getting through the traffic. She only has to use the siren a couple of times to make it to the address in around forty minutes. Emergency vehicles are already in attendance. Beckett grabs a few things from the car, including vests for both of them, before approaching the house. Her badge gets them inside where Louisa is unrestrained but under guard. On seeing Beckett, a plainclothes detective approaches and makes sure of their identity before he says, "The unit is only accurate to 330 ft, but this address matches Ms. Rivera's client list. We didn't find her in the house or garage and there's no sign of the motorbike, but she's nearby and we'll find her soon."

Nodding to Louisa, Castle's voice is unnaturally calm when he says, "That the owner?"

Beckett makes a mental note to keep Castle away from the woman as the detective says, "Yes; Elizabeth Stonegate. She's denying all knowledge of Ms. Rivera." Something about the way he says it leaves no doubt that he doesn't believe her.

Beckett knows that Castle won't do well if he has to wait and says to the officer, "Can we help with the search?"

"Sure. More eyes are good. Need anything?"

Beckett has come prepared and says, "Just what channel you're using, thanks."

Even before they get out into the back yard, Castle is again searching on his phone and Beckett says, "Anything?"

Without looking up, he says, "This place is for sale. The property between here and the water was also listed with the same vendor at the same time. It's vacant, but maybe…uh, huh; boat house." He looks up to get his bearings and points south east, saying, "That way."

Beckett has the flashlight and leads the way as they walk past other members of the search party. A couple of minutes later they find the small, red boat house. The door is padlocked. Castle says, "Hold the light still." And then he kicks at it a couple of times, until the lock breaks away from the door frame. He manages to hold back while Beckett's flashlight probes the interior of the shed. When the beam passes over Abril's body inside the speedboat, Castle rushes to her side as Beckett calls it in while keeping the light on both of them.

Even as Castle lifts Abril's head and removes the gag she stirs and sees him. She offers him a weak smile and mumbles, "You're late."

Finally able to breathe properly again, Castle sighs and says, "No, you're late. I've been ready for hours."

Castle moves to lift her, but Abril gasps in pain and says, "My right shoulder; I think it's dislocated."

Immediately contrite, Castle says, "Ok, sweetheart. Just lie still."

Beckett has heard and carefully cuts Abril's bonds, just as paramedics enter the shed. She explains about the shoulder and then says to Abril, "Elizabeth Stonegate did this?"

Abril is obviously in a great deal of pain and says, with difficulty, "Yes, except that I know her as Louisa Kincaid. Why'd she do it?"

Castle and Beckett get out of the boat to make room for the paramedics as Beckett says, "Don't know yet. But we'll find out."

With Abril under care, Beckett looks around and finds a light switch. When she flicks the switch, she almost regrets it, because Abril's condition appeared less severe by torchlight. Her head wound has bled enough to drip onto her sweater and turn the small pool of water beneath her body bright red. Her wrists are rubbed raw where she's obviously tried to break the zip ties encircling her wrists and the left side of her face is beginning to purple with bruising. Beckett glances at Castle to see that he's a coiled spring of outrage, with nothing to vent his anger on. She dares to touch his hand with the back of hers and he grasps at her for comfort, without taking his eyes of Abril and she sees his shoulders relax just a little.

The paramedics have to maneuver Abril's injured arm around to the front of her body, for treatment. When Abril cries out at the pain it causes her, Castle releases Beckett's hand and takes a step forward before stopping himself and saying, "For fuck's sake, be careful!"

Panting with the effort of controlling the pain, Abril says, "Forming an attachment?"

Relieved that she's well enough to tease him, Castle attempts a smile and lies, "Nope; still nothing."

With a sling and splint in place on Abril's arm, a dressing on the head wound and bandages around her wrists, one of the paramedics says to her, "Can you walk? There's not enough room to get the gurney in here, but we can stretcher you out if you're not up to it."

Castle is not prepared to wait and says, "Get the gurney. I'll carry her."

Unimpressed with Castle's behavior so far, the paramedic looks at Beckett, who says, "Abril is his girlfriend. He's not going to let any harm come to her."

Satisfied, the paramedics gather their gear to leave. One pauses beside Castle and says, "She was drugged and we don't know with what, so we can't give her anything for the pain yet."

Castle nods his understanding and then says, "Come through the garage. She's not going back inside that house."

When they're gone, Castle kneels by Abril and puts his arms under her body. Then he waits until her left arm is around his shoulders and says, "Ready? It's probably going to hurt."

Abril nods and says, "Ready."

When Castle stands with Abril in his arms, Beckett can see the pain on the woman's face, though Abril doesn't cry out again. With Beckett's help, Castle manages to step out of the boat without stumbling. They emerge from the shed to see that the lawn outside is very crowded. The path back to the house is now well lit by lanterns and torchlight, so Beckett taps Castle and says, "I'll meet you out front."

Without looking around, he says, "Ok. Thanks."

Castle meets the gurney just this side of the garage and gently places Abril on it. He has a slight smile on his face, so she says, "This is funny to you?"

Motioning to her right forearm, strapped in a pugilist attitude at right angles from her abdomen, he says, "You look like you're ready for a fight."

Abril tries not to smile and says, "If you don't wipe that grin off your face, I will be."

Castle does his best to comply and says, "Yes, ma'am."

By the time Abril is secured in a sitting position and they make it to the front of the house, Beckett is waiting and says to the paramedics, "She was dosed with Ambien about seven hours ago."

They thank her and load Abril into the ambulance. One takes the wheel and the other motions for Castle to enter first before jumping in the back. Just before the doors close, Castle remembers to say, "Thanks, Beckett."

Once they take off, Castle moves out of the way. The paramedic checks Abril's vitals again and says, "Do you remember my name?"

"Tony."

Tony smiles and says, "What about the moody guy in the corner?"

Abril also smiles and says, "Rick, and he's not usually moody."

"I'll have to take your word on that. Are you allergic to any medication?"

"Not that I know of."

Tony is readying a syringe and says, "I'm going to inject your shoulder. It should make you a lot more comfortable, ok?"

Castle interrupts with, "Is that safe, if she's been drugged?"

Without stopping what he's doing Tony says, "Ambien has a half-life of only two to three hours. Unless Abril is allergic to Novocaine, it's entirely safe and a doctor will be able to manipulate the joint back into place as soon as we arrive." Just before injecting, he says to Abril, "It's going to hurt, but try and keep still, ok?"

Abril blindly reaches out with her left hand until she encounters Castle's and says, "Ok."

She doesn't move, even though the pain makes her breath hiss past her teeth and Tony says, "Good girl."

Castle growls, "She's not a girl."

Tony addresses only Abril and says, "You sure he's not always moody?"

Castle realizes that Tony is just doing his job and keeping Abril relaxed, so he calms down and makes no comment. Abril smiles and says, "I swear. He's usually a pleasure to be around."

Tony disposes of the syringe and says, "Again, I'll have to take your word." And then he fetches a bottle of water, removes the cap and says, "You're dehydrated. I can attach a drip, but this will work just as well and requires a lot less effort on my part."

Abril releases Castle's hand, accepts the bottle with a smile and says, "Ok, Tony."

While Abril is drinking, Tony says to Castle, "She'll be fine. Sit back and belt up."

Castle does as instructed and, though the words seem inadequate, says, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As Beckett watches the ambulance drive away, she's torn for a second about whether or not to follow. But she knows that Castle will want answers, so she heads inside to sweet-talk the detective and get in on the interrogation if possible. It doesn't work, but Detective Greene permits Beckett to observe in return for information about Abril. Only a few hours later, Beckett feels that she knows enough to face Castle and heads to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>As is the way with hospitals, Castle has to fill out forms in the waiting room while Abril is swallowed by the building. They take over an hour of his time, his credit card details and a tiny bit of his dignity before he's given an update on her condition and is allowed to see her. But, once he's with Abril, nothing else matters. He gently kisses her and says, "I thought they'd never let me in here."<p>

Abril says, "You paid for a private room, didn't you?"

Looking a little sheepish, Castle says, "Well, I don't actually know your insurance details and…please, Bella, I can't do anything else for you."

She's obviously not very upset, because she scoots over and pats the bed beside her. Castle kicks off his shoes and carefully joins her, kisses her again and says, "Did they fix your shoulder?"

"So they say, though it doesn't really feel any different."

"Are you in much pain?"

Abril glances at the drip attached to the back of her right hand and says, "Not too bad. Whatever it is, it's working. I'm tired though."

"So go to sleep. Unless they forcibly remove me, and it would take more than the staff of one hospital to do that, I'll be here when you wake up."

In fact, it takes only one determined nurse to remove Castle. Abril is still asleep when the nurse orders him off the bed, so that she can check on her patient. When she's gone, Castle pulls an armchair close to the bed and says, "Feel better?"

Abril smiles and says, "A little. They reckon they're keeping me in overnight; seems unnecessary."

"You have mild concussion, a cracked cheekbone and a shoulder that may pop out of the joint again if you don't take it easy. I'd say it's entirely necessary."

Abril sighs and leans back, and then she says, "They're going to keep coming in here and shining a light in my eyes, aren't they?"

Castle nods and says, "At least a couple more times." And then he grins and says, "My personal theory is that they enjoy it."

"But you're staying?"

Castle stands up to kiss her and says, "Yes, I'm staying."

"Ok. Then I'm going to try and get some more sleep before the next round of torture."

Castle kisses her once more and says, "Good idea. If I'm not right here, I won't be far away." Once Abril is asleep, Castle finds the cafeteria and wolfs down a meal before buying a couple of magazines and heading back to the room. Beckett is there, talking to Abril and he says, "Hey, detective."

Beckett flashes him a smile and says, "Hey, Castle."

Castle puts one of the magazines by Abril and says, "Only one had motorbikes on the front, so I hope it's ok."

Abril says, "Thanks, Rick." And then she says, "Kate found out why Louisa dosed me."

When Castle looks to Beckett for an explanation, she first says to Abril, "Does he know…?"

Abril nods and says, "Yeah, he knows."

Satisfied that she's not betraying a confidence, Beckett says, "Abril and Louisa were in detention together. On becoming an adult, Louisa Kincaid was transferred to a prison to serve the remainder of her sentence. Since getting out she invented an entire new identity and married Matthew Stonegate."

Castle frowns and says, "That's why she attacked Abril; because she was worried about her reputation?"

Beckett says, "Not exactly. The Stonegates are getting a divorce. According to their prenup, she was about to receive one and a half million dollars. Using a fake name alone might not invalidate the marriage and her chances of becoming a millionaire, but she didn't know that and I think she kind of panicked when Abril recognized her."

Abril says, "That explains why she looked a little afraid when I said her name."

Castle hesitates and then says to Beckett, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Beckett is already standing to comply when Abril says, "Rick!"

He knows that tone and tries to look innocent as he says, "What?"

Abril is not falling for it and says, "You said I'm not a girl. Don't treat me like one."

Castle sighs and says, "Ok, ok." And then he says to Beckett, "Would she have killed Abril?"

Beckett says, "She's not admitting that much. She's not admitting much of anything so far. But she did drug Abril and then waited until dark before moving her to the boat shed." After glancing at Abril, she says, "I think that she was waiting until the early hours of the morning before taking Abril out in the boat and tossing her overboard."

Castle nods as he takes in this information and then says, "Where's her motorbike?"

When both women smile, he says, "What is it?"

Beckett says, "That's the first thing Abril asked when I got here."

"And?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Not that far from home. The Stonegate's own an apartment and attached garage in Manhattan. Louisa took Abril's gear, rode the motorbike there and drove one of her cars back here. I presume she had plans to get rid of the bike after dealing with Abril."

Castle says, "Not much of a plan."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Like I said, she panicked."

Castle is quiet for a second and it seems like he's pondering the facts, but then he says, "Are they selling the apartment too?"

Abril rolls her eyes and says, "Honestly, Rick, I could have been killed tonight and you're thinking about real estate."

Not even a little apologetic, Castle says, "Do you know how often apartments with a garage become available in Manhattan? It's worth checking out."

Beckett says, "Well, I'm heading back to the city." To Castle, she says, "You're staying here?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Beckett."

Beckett shrugs and says, "In the end, I didn't do anything. It was Abril forcing her arm out of the socket to reach…"

Beckett stops when Abril shakes her head, but it's obviously too late and Abril says, "That bit I hadn't told him."

Shocked, Castle says to Abril, "You did that to yourself?"

Embarrassed, Abril says, "I didn't mean to. But I couldn't reach the tracker on my belt, so I pushed my shoulder against the floor trying to get to it and the arm just kind of popped out."

Still in shock, Castle says, "You're mad! We were already looking for you, and we _would_ have found you."

Beckett gently says, "Maybe not in time, Castle. She did the right thing."

Settling down, Castle says, "I guess so."

Beckett says, "Ok, I'd better go."

Abril says, "Thanks, Kate. You can have him back on Monday."

Castle says, "_No_. You'll need looking after."

Imitating his tone, Abril says, "_No_. I won't." And then she says, "You'll only be bored and drive me crazy. I'll be fine."

Before Castle can say anything else, Beckett smiles and says, "You two are obviously going to be at this for a while. I'll leave you to it."

Abril also smiles and says, "Probably a good idea. Thanks again, Kate."

Castle is the only one not smiling, but he says, "Thanks, Beckett. I'll see you soon." Beckett has already turned to leave and Abril is motioning that Castle should follow her, so he says to Beckett, "I'll walk you out."

Once in the corridor, Castle says, "Did you need to tell me something else?"

Confused, Beckett says, "No; why?"

Also now confused, Castle says, "Because Abril just silently ordered me to follow you."

Beckett smiles and says, "Well, that's one way of ending an argument. She'll probably be asleep when you get back."

Castle glances back at the room and says, "Oh, she's sneaky." And then he frowns and says, "Do you think she'll really be ok without me?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I don't know her very well, Castle. But you didn't need constant care when your arm was in a sling." And then she smiles and says, "The only problem was keeping you from doing anything stupid, but she seems smarter than that."

"Smarter than me, you mean?" When Beckett only shrugs again he says, "Yeah, you're probably right." And then he says, "The bike will be impounded for a while, right?"

"Uh, huh. It's evidence."

"Could it possibly be impounded until Abril's arm is well enough for her to ride?"

Sounding a little reluctant, Beckett nevertheless says, "It's possible. But you'd better be careful. Abril seems even less tolerant of bullying than Clair was."

Castle raises his eyebrows, nods and says, "I think you might be right." They're almost to the exit. Castle makes his decision and says, "Ok, then I'll see you Monday morning. And, truly, thanks for today. I would have gone nuts if you hadn't taken me seriously."

Beckett smiles and says, "Don't I always take you seriously when you're being serious?"

Thinking of the fact that she shuts down whenever he tries to discuss their feelings for each other, Castle grins and says, "Well, except for that one thing…"

Beckett knows exactly what he's talking about and strides out the front door as she says, "Night, Castle."

* * *

><p>It's after 10pm by the time Beckett is nearing home, and her stomach is getting ready to climb out of her throat in search of food. So she calls Franklin Caffe Buon Gusto from the car and orders her favorite, to go; crab meat ravioli and chocolate almond cake. She's become a regular since moving to Franklin Street, so Franco is happy to oblige, even though he's about to close for the evening.<p>

Beckett parks outside her building and grabs a few things before heading straight to the restaurant. When she enters, Franco is the only person in sight, so he has indeed stayed open just for her and she says, "Thanks, Franco. You're a life-saver. The evening kind of got away from me and I missed dinner." Getting out her wallet, she says, "Twenty one ninety five?"

Franco says, "No, Kate. It's been sitting a while; ten thirty should do it."

It's about half what she normally pays and Beckett worries that he's being nice, because he knows that she's a cop. So she says, "Come on, Franco, you know I can't accept…"

Franco interrupts and appears anxious when he says, "No, really, Mitch would kill me if I charged full price for stale cake. It's _definitely_ ten thirty."

Beckett notices his eyes flick to the slightly ajar door leading to the tiny office and says, "Ok, ok, wouldn't want to offend the chef; ten-thirty it is." And then she says, "Can I get a Coke, too?"

Not sure what she's got planned, Franco says, "Uh, sure. Want me to grab it for you?"

Heading to the refrigerator, Beckett says, "No, I got it." She grabs a Coke bottle and is walking back to the register when she suddenly charges the office door, keeping her head down as she does so. There's definite resistance, as the door hits whoever is standing behind it and a shot rings out. But the shock factor wins and the door flies inwards, knocking the assailant to the ground. By the time they recover, Beckett has drawn her sidearm and says, "Police! Drop the gun and stay down!" He's only a kid, perhaps nineteen and his eyes are wide with fear as he complies. With her gun trained on him, Beckett scans the room for an accomplice and then yells, "Franco, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Satisfied that the shot went wide, Beckett returns her attention to the would-be robber. She gets him on his stomach, cuffs him and then says, "Franco! Have you called it in?"

Franco appears by her shoulder and says, "Yes. They're on their way. Thank you, Kate." And then he says, "I hope you know that the cake isn't really stale?"

Beckett laughs and says, "That actually alerted me first; no way Mitch would let you sell stale cake, even at half price." And then she says, "How did you know the code?"

Franco shrugs and says, "I've been in business a long time. I only know ten-twenty and ten-thirty."

"That's a pretty poor reflection on our city."

Franco shrugs and says, "Well, I always figured that any other city would seem boring after living all my life in New York."

Beckett smiles and says, "No doubt; certainly I've had an interesting day." And then she licks her lips and says, "Speaking of which, would you mind bringing me that ravioli and a fork? I'm going to pass out if I don't get something in my stomach."

When Uniforms arrive they find Beckett watching over her captive, while Franco feeds her portions of cake.

* * *

><p>Castle is trying to sleep in the armchair by Abril's side when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He sees that it's Esposito and steps outside to answer it, saying, "Hey, what's up? Shouldn't you be curled up in the arms of a gorgeous ME about now?"<p>

"Nah, Perlmutter was busy tonight." And then Esposito says, "Thought you might want a heads up, bro. Beckett's fine, but she ended up in the middle of an armed robbery near her place."

Castle's brain has trouble processing the words and he says, "What? When?"

"Tonight, bro; about an hour ago. She was coming back from…"

Castle interrupts with, "New Rochelle. Abril is ok, but she's in hospital here." And then he says, "How the hell did Beckett end up in a robbery? She was going straight home."

"Apparently she stopped for a late dinner and some kid was robbing the restaurant just on closing. Did Abril come off her bike?"

"Huh? No. Some psycho woman attacked her. She'll be off the road for a few weeks, but she'll be fine. You're sure Beckett's ok?"

Esposito says, "Other than being in trouble with the captain for taking on an armed robber without backup, she's absolutely fine."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah, I figured she wouldn't bother telling you and I didn't want you to hear about it without knowing that she's all right." And then Esposito says, "So, we won't see you for a while?"

"I'll be in on Monday. Abril is just as stubborn as any other woman I've dated. She doesn't want me playing nurse."

Esposito chuckles and says, "Yeah, you sure do like a challenge, bro, I'll give you that."

Castle grins and says, "What about you? I don't imagine Lanie is a pushover either."

"Well, you know, all I have to do is turn on the Es-po-si-to charm when I want my way."

Still grinning, Castle says, "So, you won't mind if I mention that to her?"

Suddenly sounding very serious, Esposito says, "You do and you're a dead man."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Night, Jav."

"Night, Castle."

Castle returns to Abril's side and almost collapses into the armchair. Mind still reeling from the news about Beckett, he leans forward and tries to rub the fatigue from his face, running one hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

At Abril's words, he looks up and says, "Oh, nothing. Apparently Beckett stopped an armed robbery on the way home from here, but she's fine." And he adds, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." And then Abril says, "You can go, if you want to. I'm only going to doze all night."

Castle shakes his head, reaches for her hand and says, "I don't want to. I told you, she's fine."

Full of compassion for him, Abril says, "Rick, your heart's going to explode if you keep this up. Have you considered getting yourself a nice, quiet girlfriend who stays out of trouble?"

Moved by her concern, Castle's face is a study in tragedy as he says, "I can't find one."

When Abril once again pats the bed beside her, Castle pauses only long enough to kick of his shoes and then stretches out beside her. Abril puts her good arm around him and gently caresses his hair, saying, "Get some sleep, ok?"

Mindful of her injuries, Castle snuggles against her, with one arm across her stomach and says, "This doesn't seem right. I should be comforting you."

"Except that I don't need comforting anymore and you clearly do."

After several seconds of silence, Abril is sure that Castle is asleep, but then he says, "I might be forming an attachment."

Abril's gasps and then she sighs and says, "Yeah, me too."

Castle lifts his head to look at her and says, "Given our circumstances, that doesn't seem like a good idea."

"In my limited experience, falling in love hardly ever is. But we don't do it because it makes sense."

"So, what do we do about it?"

Abril considers for a second and then says, "Keep being honest with each other and hope for the best?"

Castle smiles and kisses her. And then he snuggles against her again and says, "Beckett was right."

Abril frowns and says, "About what?"

"She said that you're smarter than me." And then he grins and says, "I like this view."

Abril gently smacks the back of his head and says, "Stop ogling my tits and get some sleep."

A slight smile on his lips, Castle closes his eyes and says, "Yes, ma'am."

When Abril is sure that he's asleep, she kisses his forehead and murmurs, "Dulces sueños, amor." When the nurse arrives for the next checkup, Abril lifts one finger to her lips. The nurse smiles, nods and conducts the exam in silence.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, Beckett makes it to La Guardia on time. But, of course, Josh's flight is delayed. So she gets out her phone and uses the time to catch up on emails. Soon enough she's so engrossed in the task that the sounds of the airport fade away. She glances up to check the flight information only to see Josh watching her, his overloaded backpack by his feet and a huge grin on his face. Embarrassed that she was distracted enough to miss his arrival, she blushes a little as she gets to her feet and says, "Why didn't you say something?"<p>

He just smiles and says, "Because I like how focused you get. You always throw yourself into whatever you're doing."

Beckett has reached him and puts her arms around his waist, and then says, "Then you'll be happy to know that I'm about to kiss you."

After a kiss bordering on indecent in such a public setting, Josh's breathing is a little fast as he says, "Yeah, that was focused." When Beckett slips her arm through his and guides him to a taxi stand, he says, "You didn't drive?"

"To the airport? I don't think you'd want to be near me if I'd been in this traffic."

Josh laughs and says, "I guess not." And then he says, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want. I've got all day."

"No murders or Castle crises?"

Beckett smiles a little at his phrasing and says, "No. We wrapped up this week's case and Castle has his own crisis; Abril is ok, but she was injured yesterday."

Immediately concerned, Josh says, "Motorbike?"

They're gradually inching their way up the queue and Beckett is mindful of their surroundings as she says, "No…it's, uh, it's not really something I can discuss, but it wasn't an accident."

Josh knows better than to push for details and says, "But she's ok?"

Beckett nods and says, "She will be." And then she says, "What about you; save the world?"

Just for a second Josh's eyes reveal some of what he's endured since leaving for Africa and he says, "Not even nearly. But I guess that every little bit helps." And then his voice is strained as he says, "Kate; what they have to endure…it doesn't seem possible that anyone could withstand such suffering, yet these kids actually manage to smile."

There's nothing Beckett can do to make that better, but kissing him again seems to help and then she says, "So, where are we going?"

"It had better be my place. I'm going to crash any time now."

Beckett slides one hand under his jacket and sweater, to caress his back and says, "Not for a while, you're not."

Josh smiles and mirrors her action, pressing his palm against her spine to bring her close enough for another kiss and then he says, "If you insist."

They finally make it to a cab. Once Josh's backpack is in the trunk and they're settled inside, arm in arm, Beckett says, "How long are you staying?"

It's been a touchy subject between them, so Josh is wary as he says, "Not sure; a couple of weeks, anyway. Can we come back to that one when I'm not jetlagged?"

"Of course."

Relieved that she doesn't seem upset, Josh says, "Thanks, Kate." And then he says, "I missed you."

Beckett leans her head on his shoulder and says, "Yeah, I missed you too…missed this."

In reply, Josh kisses her forehead and then rests his head against hers. They travel in silence for a while and Beckett is glad to feel Josh relax. After a couple of minutes she smiles when she realizes that he's asleep.

* * *

><p>Beckett has left Josh's side to get started on making them both dinner in his kitchen. When she switches on her phone, there's a missed call and message from Castle that reads, "How was your trip home last night?"<p>

So she guesses that Esposito has blabbed and silently vows to punish him for it, and then she takes a deep breath and calls Castle. He answers, "Hey, Beckett. Enjoy your bath?"

Considering that she and Josh shared a bath earlier, her only reaction is shock as she exclaims, "What?"

Oblivious to why she's so surprised, he says, "Your phone was switched off, so I figured that you were soaking away your troubles with a good book."

Recovering, Beckett says, "Oh. No, I, uh…" Not wishing to hurt him, but knowing that there's no way around it, she hesitates and then blurts out, "Josh got back this morning."

Beckett grimaces throughout the seemingly endless pause until Castle says "And is he well?"

His over-polite manner confirms that he's not happy with the news, but Beckett lets him set the tone for the conversation and says, "Other than falling asleep twice since he landed, he's fine." And then she says, "I only found out myself last week and I was going to tell you when I saw you next, but then yesterday…"

Castle interrupts with, "It's ok, Kate. You don't owe me anything."

He doesn't seem aware that he's used her given name, so she knows that he's very upset and she says, "I think I do."

After a second, Castle says, "Well, if you do, we'll call it fulfilled by telling me, ok?"

It's a generous offer and Beckett says, "Thanks, Castle." And then she says, "How's Abril today?"

Castle laughs and says, "Also asleep." And then he says, "So, tell me about your brief foray into Robbery."

"Nothing to tell, really. It was just some kid who managed to get a handgun and thought he'd try robbing my local Italian restaurant."

"But you're ok?"

"My shoulder's a little bruised where I threw myself against the door he was using for cover, but no permanent damage. I'm fine, honest."

"And I suppose you'll never have to pay for Italian food again?"

Beckett smiles and says, "You know full well that I wouldn't take advantage like that."

"Yeah, I know." And then Castle says, "I'd better go. Say hello to Josh for me?"

Her heart aching a little at the knowledge that she's inadvertently causing him pain, Beckett says, "I will. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

As Beckett puts her phone away, Josh says, "Rick?"

Surprised by the sound, she whirls around and says, "You're awake. Yes; he says hello." And then she frowns and says, "How'd you know it was him?"

Josh shrugs and says, "It's always him." When she looks concerned, he says, "It's not a problem, Kate. I know that, if you're with me, you're not with Rick."

Suddenly feeling undeserving of such trust, Beckett says, "We kissed."

Confused, Josh says, "You and Rick?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon after you left. Ryan and Esposito had been abducted by a team of mercenaries and…"

Even more confused, Josh says, "Whoa, have we suddenly changed topics?"

Beckett smiles and says, "No. I'm trying to explain. The guys were being tortured and there was an armed guard at the door, so Castle came up with the idea of posing as a couple and…"

"You kissed while posing as a couple?"

Relieved that she doesn't have to replay the entire scene, Beckett says, "Yes."

"Did it work?"

Surprised at the question, she says, "Yes. We got the guys out and they're fine."

"Then I appreciate you telling me, but I still don't think we have a problem." At the look on Beckett's face, he says, "We have a problem?"

Unsure how to express feelings that she's kept hidden even from herself, Beckett says, "It felt…good."

Josh's jaw clenches and then he says, "What about Rick; did he feel it too?"

"I haven't asked, and he hasn't mentioned it."

Josh whistles and says, "Wow; that good, huh?" When Beckett remains silent, he says, "Any plans to do anything about it?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "No. Not even if I were single, which I'm not."

Josh nods and considers everything she's told him and then says, "In that case, we're fine."

Delighted that he seems ok with the news, Beckett says, "You're not upset?"

"Well, I could have done without knowing that he's a good kisser. But, no, I'm not upset." And then he grins and says, "I am hungry though."

* * *

><p>Abril is sleeping, propped up against pillows with her right arm still incapacitated by the splint and sling. She stirs when Castle enters her bedroom. When she sees that he's carrying a tray of food, she says, "Did I sleep all day and night?"<p>

Castle smiles and carefully sits beside her, puts the tray on the bed between them and says, "No. But, given the circumstances, I thought dinner in bed might be appropriate."

Abril looks at the array of food and says, "Did you go shopping?"

He laughs and says, "No. But you need to. I pretty much cleaned out your pantry to make this one meal. You don't cook at all, do you?"

"I can…sort of. But I don't usually have time."

"Then, if you're not going to let me look after you, will you let me bring you dinner every evening?" He gestures to her injured arm and says, "At least while you look like a slot machine."

Abril smiles and says, "I can do that."

"Thank you." And then Castle grins and says, "If you're waiting for me to say grace, you'll be waiting a while."

So Abril starts eating and then says, "This is good, thanks. It really came from my pantry?"

Castle smiles and says, "I know; it's like a miracle, isn't it?"

They're quiet as they eat and then Abril says, "What's wrong?"

Keeping his face neutral, Castle says, "Nothing."

With a quiet smile, Abril says, "Has our being honest with each other finished already?"

She's right, of course, so Castle sighs and says, "Your dancing cardiac surgeon is back."

"And back with Kate?"

"So it seems."

Abril considers this new development and then says, "I'm not sorry."

Castle laughs and says, "Well, that's honest."

"But I am sorry for what it means to you. I don't want you in pain, whatever the cause."

Castle puts the tray on the bed stand and then kisses her and says, "Eres increible." When Abril's mouth drops open, Castle frowns and says, "Did I say it wrong?"

Genuinely moved that he would bother to learn that phrase in Spanish, Abril is fighting back tears as she says, "No, you said it just right."

The End

* * *

><p><span>For the record<span>: Beckett's favorite restaurant and meal exist, but the staff names are fictional.

I invented the name "Acts of Service" for Abril's process server business. Sounds more like massage than message. But, either way, all rights reserved ;-)


End file.
